


Save-a-Bunch

by bansheee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, odd jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/pseuds/bansheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles Stilinski applied at the ‘Save-a-Bunch’ in Beacon Hills, he never thought his new boss would give him such a strange job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save-a-Bunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WalkingDredd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingDredd/gifts).



When Stiles Stilinski applied at the ‘Save-a-Bunch’ in Beacon Hills, he never thought his new boss would give him such a strange job. He thought he’d be stocking shelves, bagging groceries, or standing at the register getting progressively sick of the ‘beep… beep… beep…’ of scanning people’s foods.  
  
The job he did get was online ordering.  
  
In an attempt to ‘keep up with the times’ as his boss called it, customers of Save-a-Bunch now had the option to go online and pick out all of their groceries from a list of every item they had in their store, send them in along with a credit card transaction, and come to the store to pick them up.  
  
Stiles’ job was to go around the store and put together their groceries.  
  
While, at first, it sounded like a strange way to make people even more lazy and anti-social, he came to love it as he started making a game out of it. Every morning he’d get a list with a randomized set of four numbers (supposedly to keep their identities a secret; from who, Stiles wasn’t sure) and a list of random groceries. He’d make up little stories for all of the four sequence identities as he walked around and around the store collecting the groceries.  
  
“Alright 9863,” Stiles said to the piece of paper in his hand. He peered into the cart he was pushing around. “I’ve got your… twenty bottles of diet coke – Oh my god, why do you need twenty bottles of diet coke!? Maybe ten bottles of regular next time; save my back a little. And your – well good, with all the aspartate in diet sodas you’ll at least be able to brush your teeth with these four – that’s right – four tubes of aqua fresh!”  
  
People were weird. Stiles always knew this, (he made a ‘so unnatural, it’s supernatural’ joke about his town in his head) but it had never been more confirmed since he started snooping through their grocery orders.  
  
As the weeks past, Stiles continued to generally enjoy his job. The hours were kind of miserable as he had to be there before the store even opened to get everything ready, but he loved picking through people’s brains through their groceries.  
  
He even started to become familiar with some of the number sequences attached to some of their regular shoppers. There was 4877, who every week, would place an order for five microwaveable dinners, a package of decaf coffee, and a bag of individually wrapped snickers bars. 5389 would, twice a week, place an order for two of the store’s large deli sandwiches, and a box of kitty litter.  
  
Did he have to say it again? People were weird.  
  
He tried asking Scott – who worked in the car-side pickup lot – about some of the regulars, but Scott had been training the new girl, Kira, and had just told Stiles to go away and back to his weird guessing game of people’s lives.  
  
And then there was 4253.  
  
This dude was something else. (Stiles knew 4253 was a dude because his very first order had included a stick of unscented ‘Dove for Men’ deodorant. Not that Stiles paid that much attention. Or something.) 4253, every week, ordered a container of protein powder, a random assortment of fruits and vegetables, three boxes of pepperoni hot pockets, and – to the continued amusement of Stiles – tacked on the very end of the list would be two boxes of Twinkies.  
  
Stiles had started to (not obsessively, thank you Scott) create a persona for 4253. In all Stiles found it hard to put his finger down on 4253, as he ordered a mix of especially healthy and indulgent items, including the Twinkies that made him laugh every time. He thought the dude must work out for the fact that he ordered things like vitamins and the protein powder, but the Twinkies threw him through a loop.  
  
Everything was going fine in Stiles life, the supernatural world, and his job, (except for his love life, he would think to himself with a short self-pity party) until the day that 4253 added another selection onto his order.  
  
Tampons.  
  
Now, Stiles had been an equal opportunity lover since he realized some feelings in his senior year of high school. He and Danny had shared a moment after winning a monumental game where they’d managed to single handedly score six goals in the last ten minutes of the game. (Take that, Scott’s wolf powers) The moment happened when Stiles had smirked at Danny across the locker room, and Danny had in turn, crossed the locker room quickly, pushed him up against the set of lockers, and kissed him. Much due to Coach Finstock’s obnoxious protests, they left the locker room and Danny had admitted his long standing crush on Stiles.  
  
However, that had ended in a mutual agreement when Danny moved to the other side of the country for college. They both thought it best to try not to hold onto anything as they started new chapters in their lives.  
  
Tampons!  
  
They threw him off. He wasn’t one to judge girls for using men’s deodorant, but this seemed to put a huge hindrance in the personality he had started to create for 4253.  
  
He’d always thought of himself as a bit of a detective, and he started to rethink everything he’d thought about 4253.  
  
Stiles went forward with his job that day with not as big of a skip in his step. He gathered people’s things without his usual set of comments to himself, mind set on getting through the shift and back home to the internet. The perks of being forever dreadfully single, right?  
  
As he brought everything into the pickup area to begin putting people’s boxes of items together, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fumbled with it and the cart for a second before he managed to slide his thumb across the screen and read the new message.  
  
  
 _Group SMS: Isaac Lahey 1:43PM  
Cora’s back in town. Wants to gather everyone at Derek’s to say hi tonight around 7. _  
  
  
Stiles’ couldn’t help but grin again, feeling his mood instantly lift. He and Cora primarily had a Snapchat relationship since she’d went back to South America, so this was a pleasant surprise to him. He set his phone on the table next to him as he began to pull out boxes to place the various orders in. He watched casually as it buzzed with various messages from his pack’s various announcements of excitement, adding in his own comments whenever he felt it necessary.  
  
He finished up everything a little earlier than he expected due to his excitement, so he stood around with Scott for a while before he made his way home. He didn’t manage to catch a glimpse of 4253, unfortunately, but he did catch his Diet Coke woman and couldn’t help but laugh as she drove off in her soccer mom van. He added a mental point to his score of ‘exactly correct grocery/personality guesses’ before waving goodbye to Scott. He was planning on bringing the new girl, Kira, to the party at Derek’s tonight. Stiles was happy for him; since Allison had moved away he’d been pining so badly; it was nice to see his best friend finally moving on.  
  
Speaking of pining, Stiles sighed. He knew it was easier to not be in Scott’s situation where his significant other moved away, but sometimes having someone to think about in all of the lonely moments where the usual flocks of information weren’t flying through his brain.  
  
At least porn existed, right?  
  
He dragged his feet around his room before getting ready. After making sure to apologize to his friends online that he wouldn’t be able to help them with their raid as an emergency had come up (they were a new group so one asked), he quickly changed out of his work uniform and into a pair of jeans and his favorite Captain America t-shirt.  
  
By the time he pulled his old Jeep in to the parking lot outside the abandoned building Derek called a place to live, he could see all of the lights on in the flat and his friend’s cars all parked. He tried to calm his erratic heart as he walked up the stairs; all the wolves would be concerned and he knew it would be embarrassing to say he was just excited to see everyone. With his new job he’d hadn’t had the luxury of spending all of his free time with his friends, so it’d been a while since he got time for pack bonding.  
  
A flash of brown hair was all he saw before a weight landed itself in a four limbed hug around his torso as he slid open the door to Derek’s apartment. He quickly wrapped his arms around the girl attached to him so he wouldn’t stumble or drop her, and started to laugh.  
  
“I missed you too, Cora. I now get why you haven’t Snapped me back in two days,” Stiles said into her hair.  
  
“I wanted it to be a surprise. Derek and Isaac were the only ones who knew,” she answered back as she let her feet fall back to the ground. He draped his arm casually over her shoulder as they walked into the ‘living area’ of Derek’s loft.  
  
In the past months since Stiles had been to the place, Derek had added in another couch that was much fluffier and comfy than his first, (and it wasn’t even black or made of leather! Stiles would have to tease him about it as soon as he could) as well as a matching chair. He flopped into the new couch next to Scott and Kira, while Cora took the seat in between Isaac and Lydia on the other couch. Stiles gave a small wave to Lydia, who returned it with a warm smile. With his new job and Lydia taking a summer class at Berkeley, the pair rarely got to see eachother anymore.  
  
Derek was in the chair, looking very reluctant that his sister had planned a party, most likely with minimal knowledge to him.  
  
In addition to the new seating selections, Derek had added a desk with a laptop against the far wall, as well as a television. Stiles tried to sneakily see what page was pulled up on Derek’s computer, and though it was vaguely familiar, it was too far away to read. Honestly he was just surprised that Derek had a computer. Dude was still stuck in the stone ages.  
  
“What movie should we watch?” Isaac asked as everyone broke out into small talk.  
  
“No, no, no!” Cora immediately protested. I’ve been gone for almost two years; I want to hear what everyone’s been up to! Then we can watch whatever Lydia picks, as she clearly has the best taste in movies of all the people here.  
  
Scott immediately scoffed. “What about Kira! You don’t even know her!”  
  
Cora rolled her eyes and looked to Kira. “No offense sweetie, but the Marvel leggings tell me that you’d side with whatever Stiles picked. Not that I don’t appreciate Marvel movies, Stiles,” she stopped him from protesting when he opened his mouth, “No thanks.”  
  
Kira only laughed as Scott wrapped his arm around her with an indignant huff.  
  
Stiles, Scott, and Isaac groaned, and Derek remained silent. Kira was probably being too polite to protest. They’d be watching The Notebook, or some other sad romance by Nicholas Sparks.  
  
They went around the group, each talking about how their first year of college had went, and how their summer was going so far. Cora couldn’t help but laugh when she found out that Stiles and Scott had gotten jobs together at the local supermarket. ( It was Scott’s second part time job, as he still worked at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic with Deaton full time.) It was so very them. Stiles went on to tell her about how he loved getting people’s strange online orders and filling them.  
  
He abruptly stopped speaking as Derek stood up and exited the room towards the kitchen. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down as he watched him go, slowly raking over his shoulders to waist to ass ratio. He looked over to Cora, who raised an eyebrow at him in a very ‘Hale’ fashion, before gesturing for him to continue. He was unabashed as everyone laughed at him; they all knew he thought Derek was good looking, and he had nothing to be ashamed of. Stiles thought about stealing his chair as he certainly didn’t want to end up on the couch as a third wheel with Scott and Kira. He stayed put, however, as he didn’t want to face Derek’s wrath.  
  
Derek didn’t return until they had gotten through their ‘what was happening’ speeches, but it made sense to Stiles why when he came back with his arms full of drinks and snacks. He dumped them all on the coffee table in the center of the living room, before returning to his spot in the arm chair.  
  
As Stiles settled back into the comfy couch with a Coke and a Twinkie, he couldn’t help but think back to the girl that had consistently ordered two packs of them every visit. He was still a bit put off by calling her a girl; the persona of a guy was so engrained in his mind that it was hard to change.  
  
Stiles knew he was obsessing over this too much. The groceries could be for a family, for all he knew! The veggies could be for the parents, the hot pockets for the kids, and the Twinkies… well Stiles took a bite of the Twinkie into his and tried to push thoughts of 4253 into the back of his mind. Whoever they were, Stiles told himself, he would stop obsessing about them. He shoved the rest of the Twinkie in his mouth all in one go and settled into the movie, ignoring the coughing suddenly coming from the other side of the room.  
  
*  
  
Cora Hale loved her brother. She really did. She’d never forget the happiest moment of her adult life; when she found out he was still alive from the fire. She had thought her whole family was gone and it felt like her life had finally found meaning after so long. But, sometimes she couldn’t help but want to kill him.  
  
Not only had he spent the entire time they’d watched the movies that night staring at the boy who was obscenely shoving Twinkies in his mouth, (even she could admit it got pretty bad) but he didn’t do anything about it!  
  
She had no idea what her brother’s issue was. He’d spent the whole night clogging up her – and probably every other wolf in the room’s nose – with his disgusting waves of arousal radiating off of him, why couldn’t he just balls up and ask the poor boy out!?  
  
And Cora knew; she knew what had happened with the people from his past. How every relationship he’d had to date had ended in tragedy and disaster and lives gone.  
  
But her brother knew Stiles! She knew how fiercely loyal he was, and how big of a capacity for love he had.  
  
Derek was a dumbass. She looked over to where he was sitting up against his headboard, reading.  
  
“Der, can I use your computer?” Cora called over.  
  
He looked up from his book. “Why.”  
  
“To delete all your fucking gay porn bookmarks.” She interrupted his indignant huff of protest with more sarcasm. “To check my fucking Facebook because I haven’t gotten a chance to look since I got here. Is that okay? Need to clear your history first?”  
  
“Whatever,” he replied back, hiding his fond smile at their banter behind his book. “And watch your mouth!”  
  
Cora ignored him, crossed the room and shook the mouse to get Derek’s computer to wake it up. As she sat down, she clicked into his bookmarks to find Facebook. Under his most recently used she saw the page for the Save-A-Bunch grocery store’s online ordering system.  
  
Her jaw fell open as everything fell into place. Quickly closing her eyes and breathing to calm her excited heart down before her brother noticed, she clicked open the page.  
  
Derek, poor poor Derek, had his login information saved onto the computer, so Cora clicked sign in, before reading the list of options it pulled up:  
  
  
 **Place New Order | Place Saved Order | Update Saved Order  
Update Card Information | Cancel Account  
  
  
** She looked over her shoulder one last time before clicking the third option. She couldn’t help but laugh as she read through her brother’s weird weekly shopping needs. She knew Derek wouldn’t be suspicious as she said she was going on Facebook, and she felt like she hit a gold mine of information as her plan worked its way into fruition with each mischievous click of her mouse. **  
  
*** **  
  
**Stiles blinked at the page in front of him the following morning at work. Surely there was some sort of mistake. The list read: **  
  
  
 _4253 : rpt shopper : (18) visits_** _  
(6) fresh: apple; type red delicious organic  
(4) fresh: orange; type organic  
(3) fresh: broccoli; type organic full stalk  
(6) canned: Campbell’s chicken noodle soups  
(4) meats: steak chops; organic fed  
(2) frozen: Totino’s supreme pizzas  
(1) frozen: Pepperoni Hot Pockets  
(1) grocery: Optimum Protein Powder small  
(1) grocery: twelve pack Charmin’s toilet paper  
(1) grocery: K-Y water based personal lubricant _**  
  
  
**Stiles blinked again as he read over the list for the third time. Not only did it include a lot more food than 4253 originally posted, stiles spent a few moments staring at the bottom item on the list. **  
  
**He’d more than occasionally gotten additions of lube and/or condoms onto people’s grocery lists. He figured they didn’t think too much about ordering whatever their hearts desires because they wouldn’t have to face the awkward moment of a cashier ringing it up. **  
  
**But this was new for 4253. **  
  
**He had a very hard time keeping his mind off everything as he gathered the things off of their, and everyone else’s lists for the day. He couldn’t help but scoff and roll his eyes at the order he had for a single roll of tin foil. That was it! One roll! **  
  
**After making a very, very quick stop down the cosmetics aisle for the last item on 4253’s list, he made a quick backtrack to the snack aisle. Before managing to convince himself not to do it, he grabbed the box of Twinkies and threw them into the cart. He couldn’t believe that 4253 would trade high fructose corn syrup for sex, (okay, he was lying.) so he figured they must have just forgotten their usual last minute addition. **  
  
**After stopping at the cash registers to get the full sized candy bars that a few of his other random customers had ordered, Stiles went at the second part of his job where he put all of the boxes of the items purchased together. **  
  
**He felt bad for basically stealing the Twinkies, so he made a mental note to pay for them right before he left the store today. **  
  
**As he was finishing up putting everything together, Scott and Kira walked in and greeted him. They talked for a little bit about the party the previous night, and how funny it’d had been to watch Isaac panic as both Lydia and Cora slept on him half way through the second movie. **  
  
**Kira and Scott eventually got back to work, taking a few of the completed boxes with them. They had also gotten a kick out of the order for one single roll of tin foil. He set out on his second set of names, hoping to finish early enough to have a night at home. **  
  
*** **  
  
**“I’m not getting your shit, Derek, it’s your groceries!” Cora said with her arms crossed as they waited in the pickup line at Save-a-Bunch. **  
  
**“You placed the order, Cora!” Derek argued back, not believing that he was actually having this domestic of a conversation with his sister. “I’m older!” **  
  
**She gave him a dry enough look that even he was envious of. He rolled the car forward as he saw Scott pat on the back of the Prius he was just loading up. When Scott realized it was the two of them he waved, and went to wait for one of them to sign off on the groceries. **  
  
**Derek looked at Cora, who had her eyebrows raised and was pointing at him to get going. He sighed, and got out of the car; he knew he wouldn’t win.

“Hey Derek,” Scott said as he placed the box in front of him. “Got everything here for ya. Enjoy yourself, okay! I mean, you know, today. Not that I’m insisting any other days wouldn’t be good! Just, you know.” Scott patted on the box in front of him and pushed it forward. Derek felt his eyebrows moving further and further up his forehead at how stranger than normal Scott was being, and handed him back the signed receipt copy.  
  
“Thanks Scott. Stay in school,” Derek called out as he loaded the box into the back seat. He smiled at his joke until he looked back up to Scott, who wasn’t laughing back and was scratching the top of his head.  
  
Derek couldn’t win today.  
  
The drive home was pretty quiet as Cora sang along to the radio instead of making small talk. Nonetheless, Derek was happy to have his sister here with him. When she’d told him she was coming to visit, he’d asked her how long she’d planned on staying. Her answer had made him cover up a small smile when she’d said, “It’s an open ended visit.”  
  
Derek carried the box of groceries up the stairs as Cora ran ahead with the keys. She instantly plopped down on the couch in front of the television when she got inside the flat, leaving Derek to put away all of the groceries.  
  
“Thanks for the help, Cora,” Derek called out from the kitchen sarcastically as he opened up the box to reveal whatever she had decided to purchase. He set aside the list that whoever boxed up his order had placed on top, and began to dig through his purchases.  
  
“Oh, Derek, you’re welcome. You are so welcome,” she shouted back. He ignored her sardonic tone back as he pulled out the fruits and veggies, along with the other cold items, and began to put them away. He glanced into the living room as he grabbed his box of Twinkies out, before quickly shoving them into the very top shelf where he knew Cora wouldn’t bother to look and find them.  
  
He let his mind drift to watching Stiles downing them the previous night as he carried the box with the toilet paper towards the bathroom. The kid was fucking ridiculous. However as he shifted the box into one hand, he felt something small shift inside it. Peering down inside to snatch whatever he missed, he certainly wasn’t expecting what he grabbed.  
  
He stared at the bottle of lube in his hand as he dropped the box now containing only toilet paper.  
  
“Cora?”  
  
“Yes, Derek?” Cora asked far too innocently. He instantly knew she was guilty.  
  
“What the fuck is this?” Derek said as he held up the bottle in his hands.  
  
“Well, Derek,” she began, “When a boy and another boy—”  
  
“Jesus, Cora! I mean what the fuck is it doing with my groceries!” he interrupted her.  
  
“I don’t know, why don’t you ask Stilinski?” she replied as she turned back to the television. He watched as she hid a grin behind her hand.  
  
“Stiles? Why would Stiles—” Derek stopped mid-sentence as the rest of last night caught up with him. He’d been so busy not staring at Stiles through the movies that he’d completely forgotten the half of a sentence he’d stormed off through. He’d gotten in the kitchen and realized the error of his rash ways when he had no reason for walking off as Stiles had started talking about his job at the Save-a-Bunch. Thankfully he realized that he and Cora were hosting a party and used a handful of snacks as his excuse when he came back in the room. In… well, in the rest of the night he had forgotten as he watched Stiles be so fucking obscene with his favorite guilty pleasure.  
  
“Eew, Der. Stop thinking about him, for the sake of my nose,” Cora whined through her plugged nostrils.  
  
Derek couldn’t believe he was, out of the kindness out of his heart allowing Cora to stay with him, and she was being such a mean sister.  
  
“Why would you do this to me!? I can’t ever go back there, now!” Derek complained as he stared at the bottle in his hand.  
  
“It’s at least thirty percent Stiles’ fault,” Cora argued back. “He gave me the idea.”  
  
Derek felt his face drop. “Stiles made you do this?”  
  
She shrugged. “Basically…”  
  
He stormed over to the front door and grabbed his jacket off the hook, before leaving the apartment in a fury of rage. He swore he could hear Cora talking to herself as she complained that he’d better not come back home until he got laid. He ignored her as he let his wolf take over a little, dropping down onto all four to run towards the Stilinski residence.  
  
As he got to the front lawn of the Stilinski house, he made his final giant leap to the roof leading to Stiles’ bedroom. He hadn’t been in it since that awful day that Stiles flaunted him to his friend. As he used one of his claws to unlock the window he shook his head to try to forget about that day. He could smell the attraction on both of the boys that day, which had been the first time that he’d really opened his eyes to the boy with the buzz cut standing in front of him.  
  
And here he was, almost four years later, getting himself into the same situation.  
  
Unfortunately, Stiles wasn’t home when Derek flipped into his bedroom. He’d had his whole threat lined up on the tip of his tongue, and it fell short when he realized the boy’s room was empty. He stood in the center of the room for a few moments, before deciding to take a seat at his desk and wait for him. If anything it’d be funny to scare the boy when he finally did arrive home. He shifted as he felt the offending bottle of lube in his pocket digging into his leg. He removed it and quickly shoved it into his jacket pocket.  
  
He spun back and forth in the chair as he waited for Stiles. Before long he gave up glaring intimidatingly at the door and moved the mouse on Stiles’ computer. It opened up to his desktop. Since no one was there he didn’t have to bother and cover up the smile as he noticed the picture. It was a picture of his _pack_ , all of them on one of their bonding days. They were at the beach, and Stiles had insisted they all gather together and have a stranger take a picture using his cellphone. He reached into his pocket before he could overthink it and snapped a picture of the background. The quality was terrible but he could still make out the smiles of each one of the members of his pack, so he was happy. He started to look around all of the icons on Stiles’ desktop until he found a folder labeled ‘Dad don’t click’. He couldn’t help but snort at the absurdity of the label of the folder.  
  
He looked behind his shoulder, listening for another heartbeat. When he didn’t hear one, he double clicked on the folder.  
  
*  
  
Stiles was so ready for a night off. Just as he was about to leave that afternoon his boss had pulled him aside and told him since he was doing _such_ a great job that they needed him to stay late so he could help teach the new nights person what to do. Luckily the girl had caught on pretty quickly, so he didn’t have to spend the whole night there. Scott was spending the evening on a date with Kira, so Stiles had a date with his computer planned.  
  
He walked into the kitchen of his house to find a note from his dad. It explained that he was sorry, but he’d picked up a later shift so he wouldn’t be there until well into the morning. He’d left ten dollars on the counter for Stiles to order a pizza with, under the condition that he ordered something with at least one type of meat and saved him two pieces.  
  
His dad would get one piece. With veggies.  
  
Stiles pocketed the money for now and headed up the stairs. As he twisted the handle to his door he started to kick off his shoes. However when he swung the door open he tripped over his shoes at what he found.  
  
Derek Hale was sitting at his computer, clicking through his porn folder. He reached over his arm and pinched to make sure this wasn’t a crazy, fantasy fulfilling dream.  
  
At least he knew the Celtic symbols for sound barriers were working. Derek hadn’t noticed him yet, despite his erratic heartbeat.  
  
His thoughts finally caught up, and he cleared his throat. He grinned as Derek quickly spun the chair around and stood.  
  
“Find anything interesting?” Stiles smirked at him.  
  
He couldn’t help but grin when he saw the tips of Derek’s ears go red. However, the man in front of him quickly composed himself and frowned. As he reached into his pocket he went from typical frowny Derek Hale to oh god he’s going to claw my face off Derek Hale pretty quickly. It was very impressive.  
  
“What the fuck was this doing in my groceries today!? Did Cora make you do this?” Derek growled and threw a bottle of lube at him.  
  
Derek Hale threw a fucking bottle of lube at him.  
  
If this still was a dream Stiles didn’t want to wake up.  
  
Stiles stumbled to catch it against his chest, before looking down to it. He quickly dropped it onto the floor when he realized what was in his hand; “What the hell, Derek!?”  
  
“Why. The fuck. Was this in my _fucking groceries_ , Stiles!?” Derek repeated himself, if possible more angrily.  
  
Stiles stared at him in horror as Derek’s angry sentence sank in.  
  
The groceries. 4253. The sudden tampons. The protein powder and the _fucking_ Twinkies. It was _Derek_ freaking _Hale_ that tacked two boxes of Twinkies onto his order every single week; Derek that had ordered tampons, knowing that his sister was coming into town. Derek that had him infatuated all over again, as if it was even freaking possible.  
  
He was staring at Derek and his heart was racing and he knew Derek knew he had finally caught up with what was going on.  
  
“It was… what? You can use a computer?” was the only thing he could dumbly think to say.  
  
Derek’s face fell into his signature ‘Are you kidding me with this person?’ That he usually had when Stiles was present. He ignored Stiles’ question, not feeling the need to defend himself to the boy. Instead he said, “Cora… she just wanted to check Facebook! She said she got groceries… I’m going to kill her.”  
  
Stiles snorted. “Derek, everyone has Facebook on their phones,” he said as he waved his in his hand. To further prove his point, he clicked on the Facebook app and pulled up his messenger. He clicked the icon with no picture and typed out: _your sister got you, dude. remind me to tell her never to leave._  
  
Derek’s eyebrows furrowed as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He dragged his finger on his screen and huffed when he read Stiles’ message, causing Stiles to let out a loud, surprised laugh. Stiles watched as he clicked a few buttons before looking back up to Stiles expectedly.  
  
  
 _I hate you._  
  
  
 _you can hate me all you want but you love twinkies and i’m so glad i know that information_  
  
  
 _You labeled your porn folder ‘dad don’t open’._  
  
  
 _you looked_  
  
  
 _I hate you._  
  
  
 _somehow i don’t believe that at all._  
  
  
Stiles looked up as he sent that last message and waited for Derek to get it. He saw his eyes flick across the screen before he too looked up and made eye contact with Stiles. In a very Derek-like fashion, Stiles raised an eyebrow to him, as if saying _your move._  
  
Derek crossed the room in three large steps and placed both of his hands on Stiles cheeks, before surging forward and pressing their lips together. The kiss, while not chaste in any way, only lasted for a few glorious seconds before Derek pulled back to rest his forehead on Stiles’. He breathed out, “You’re impossible.”  
  
Stiles stared back into his eyes and grinned. “You broke into my house and threw a bottle of lube at me, and I’m the impossible one?” However, he didn’t give Derek the chance to answer as he pressed forward to continue the glorious kissing. He couldn’t help but run his fingers along the stubble on Derek’s jaw as he dragged his hand down to shove the older man’s jacket off. Derek obliged, shrugging it off and stepping out of his shoes all while not breaking the rapidly heating kiss.  
  
He slid his hands down Stiles’ face and to his torso as he mumbled, “Infuriating. Obnoxious. Always smell so good,” against his lips. Stiles grinned as Derek dragged his mouth down his jaw and to his neck, breathing in all the way.  
  
“Must be rough _aah_ ” he let a gasp slip out as Derek’s mouth latched onto the side of his neck. His pants very quickly got uncomfortably tight as Derek began to suck and bite on one spot. He couldn’t help what was leaving his mouth as ran his hands along the hem of Derek’s henley before sliding his fingers underneath and along the top of Derek’s pants.  
  
It was push and pull as Derek slid his hands down lower and squeezed Stiles’ ass through his uniform.  
  
Stiles broke away from the kiss, smiling at the small whine that left Derek’s throat before he could help it. “I’m still in my work clothes.”  
  
Derek slid his hands back up towards Stiles’ waist and pulled him backwards until his knees hit Stiles’ bed. The older man sat down while Stiles stood between his legs. He surged forward again and rucked up Stiles’ shirt to press his mouth against the boy’s hip, while slowly unbuttoning and tugging down the offending article of clothing.  
  
Stiles was powerless as his pants fell in a puddle on the floor at his feet, gasping all the while that Derek had his mouth attached to everywhere he could find. He quickly slid his socks off as well, as they’d only become awkward to remove later. This time when Derek ran his hands lower, only the small layer of cotton briefs stood in the way as he gripped a handful of flesh. Derek shoved up at the insulting Save-a-Bunch t-shirt, getting Stiles to finally tug it off over his head. He tried to ignore the flare of embarrassment that he was standing in front of Derek Hale in a pair of boxer-briefs, the outline of his rapidly filling cock clearly showing through the dark material.  
  
“This feels a little unfair,” Stiles said as he gestured towards where Derek was sitting on his bed, still fully clothed.  
  
Derek smirked. “I’m enjoying it.”  
  
Stiles smile softened, feeling relief fade away at any insecurities he may or may not have been feeling. Nonetheless, Derek tugged off his shirt and threw it towards the pile of Stiles’ clothes. Before he could reach for his belt Stiles grabbed his hands and climbed onto the bed over Derek. He pulled the older man’s hands above his head as Derek fell back onto the bed, Stiles falling with him into another kiss.  
  
He gasped as Derek lifted his hips up to rut against his, and couldn’t help but press back. They continued to rut eachother as they kissed. He removed his hands from Derek’s wrists and sat back up when the sensation became borderline too much. He was not going to cum in his underwear like a teenager the first chance he’d finally gotten with Derek Hale. He kneeled over Derek to finally unbutton his super obnoxiously tight jeans, before shoving the offending material off.  
  
He reached for the band of Derek’s briefs, and teased a few times with sliding a few fingers just underneath the elastic. He carefully avoided the tip of Derek’s cock as he heard the man huff out in frustration. He bent down to place kisses and small bites along his abs.  
  
After a few moments of the attention on him, all the while progressing nowhere in the removal of the last offending material of clothing, Derek had had enough, and removed his hands from where they were trailing up and down on Stiles arms and torso, and shoved him over.  
  
Before Stiles could figure out what had happened, Derek was on top of him and breathing into his neck again. He felt the man slide his hands down and tug at the waistband of the material between them. He shivered at the rush of cold air as Derek helped him guide his legs out of his boxer-briefs, leaving him naked in all his glory on his bed.  
  
He grinned as Derek’s mouth fell open at the sight of him, flushing slightly at the silent praise. “You too, big guy.”  
  
Derek looked back up from where he was staring, and into Stiles’ eyes. “Are… are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
Stiles’ face dropped. “Derek, I don’t know if you’ve seen or felt it, but yes, obviously I want to do this.” He watched as a series of emotions flashed across Derek’s face, before he gave him a small nod.  
  
“Do you?”  
  
Derek’s eyes snapped up to his again. “Yes! God, Stiles… I’ve wanted you…”  
  
“Blah blah forever, I’m sorry, can we save the emotional confessions for after the orgasms?” Stiles reached down and ran his hand over his cock as Derek laughed and nodded. He’d never get sick of that sound.  
  
He lazily stroked himself as he watched Derek stand up and finally pull down his briefs. He felt his mouth fall open as Derek finally stood in front of him in all his nakedness, cock sticking out heavily in arousal. Before he climbed back between Stiles’ legs, he reached down to the floor and grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube. Stiles let out a loud laugh as Derek positioned himself between Stiles’ legs and fidgeted with the plastic around the cap. He finally got frustrated enough with it that he popped out a claw and ripped the offending seal. He dripped a decent amount into his palm, before – without any warning whatsoever – reached over and finally took Stiles’ cock into his hand.  
  
Stiles let his head fall back into his pillow as a heady groan escaped his lips. He was even more thankful for the Celtic symbols around his room as he was sure the neighbors would have heard that. He started mumbling incoherent nothings and pressing his face into his arm as Derek stroked him with a certain ease.  
  
“I call bullshit that Cora ordered this for you. Oh my _god_ , Derek, please…” Stiles mumbled into his arm. Thankfully Derek had his super sensitive ears and Stiles’ ramblings could be picked up.  
  
“Don’t talk about my sister while I have my hand on your cock,” Derek scolded with a chuckle.  
  
“Say cock again,” Stiles retorted as he removed his arm from over his face and grinned. Derek flicked his thumb over Stiles’ tip, and smirked when the grin immediately fell off of the boy’s face. He moved forward to catch Stiles’ mouth with his again, and pushed so both of their cocks were lined up. Stiles groaned when Derek wrapped his hand back around of both of them, rutting together as Derek slid his hand over the two of them.  
  
Stiles lost himself in the sensation of Derek surrounding him completely. He matched each stroke with a slide of his hips or a groaned curse word. Derek wasn’t much better, hand constantly stuttering as it stripped along both their cocks.  
  
Soon enough all that was escaping Derek’s mouth was whispered gasps of _Stiles_ and _please_ , and all Stiles could do was let his mouth fall open in pure bliss as Derek’s hand pushed him over the edge. He let out one final gasp as Derek buried his face into Stiles neck and bit down with blunt teeth, following Stiles over the edge only moments later.  
  
They both breathed heavily for a few moments as the aftermath of their orgasms settled through them, leaving them in a content haze of bliss. Stiles let out a grunt and a chuckle when Derek dropped his weight on top of him, spreading the mess between them around. He ran his fingers through Derek’s sweaty hair, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. He felt Derek smile against his neck as he ran his hand up and down Stiles’ side.  
  
“You wanna stay over tonight, sleepywolf?” Stiles asked after a few moments of silence. Derek looked up and, even in his tired post-orgasm state, gave Stiles a dry look.  
  
“You don’t like sleepywolf? What about honey buns? I know you wouldn’t like muffin cake. I work in a grocery store, Derek. I can do this all day,” Stiles rattled off with laughter filling his voice. Derek huffed again and tried to give him an unamused look, but he couldn’t help the smile and hid it by standing up and grabbing an old towel out of the boy’s hamper. He listened to Stiles go on with his stupid list of nicknames as he wiped both of their torsos off, before tossing the towel back into the hamper. Stiles stopped mid-sentence as Derek grabbed the blanket that had been shoved to the floor and draped it over the two of them, before settling back to cuddling into Stiles’ side.  
  
It was the start of something.  
  
*  
  
Stiles glared at the clock as it dragged by. Today was his final day of work before he’d get a week off to spend with Derek before starting college classes back up. A whole blissful week of sex and takeout in Derek’s flat, now that Cora had finally gotten an apartment to share with Lydia near the Berkeley campus, and had moved out. Cora wasn’t sure if she was going to work on any school herself, but Stiles was sure that Lydia would convince her eventually.  
  
He groaned out loud when another last minute order came through. He was so close and of course, the night girl had texted him how super sorry she was that she was running late. However, when he looked down to the four numbered sequence all his annoyance quickly fizzled away into adoration.  
  
  
 ** _4253 : rpt shopper : (29) visits_** _  
(1) frozen: meat lovers pizza  
(1)grocery: Trojan 12 pack condoms  
(1) grocery: Hostess brand Twinkies  
  
  
_ Stiles grinned, and grabbed a cart to complete one last online order.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a long time, so I hope this was okay!  
> visit me on tumblr for more Sterek fun: bansheehale.tumblr.com


End file.
